


Forests and Pathways

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cabins, Chains, Dark!Jack, Darkness, Demon!Anti, Demon!Jack, Demons, Fear, Horns, Kidnapping, Lakes, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Monster - Freeform, Paths, Red writes, Sequel is up!, Story, Tails, antisepticeye, chaining up, chica fischback - Freeform, chica is the best pupper, demon horns, demon vampire, demons drink blood, forest, horn tails, human!mark, i might write a sequal in the future, jacksepticeye - Freeform, normal!mark, rams horns, regular!mark, sorta a, stories, vamp!anti, vamp!jack, vampire, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ in a village scared of the beast, you do you're best to avoid stepping off the path.Or in which Mark get kidnaped by a certain Irish demon...





	Forests and Pathways

Red~

 

Deep in the woods in a cabin far away, lived the beast. The forest belonged to him, and the villages around it respected that. For they knew if they didn't they would sorely regret it, as seen before. It wasn't much of an issues either, seeing as the beast had allowed paths to be built through it. As long as you didn't stray off the path, you were considered 'safe.' However, the second your foot left the path, you were considered fair game.

  
The trees were green and thick through the forest, but plenty of room to run between them. There were lakes, but most were unknown to the public because they weren't near the path. A lot of villagers were weary of the path, there of course were a slight few younger ones who liked to risk walking right along the edge, but still didn't dare step foot off a path.

  
Then there was Mark. He was a simple boy who lived just outside the village. He only ever went to the forest to get water, and stayed directly in the middle of the path. His firewood was bought from the village, and he owned a large farm. He was never there, preferring someone else run it. He checked in every once and again to make sure the workers were treated fairly, and that the house they all stayed in was in decent shape. Overall it was ran nicely, and he was proud of it.

  
He mostly stayed in his home though. It was a modest couple room cabin. He had his own small garden at the back that he kept, and made his own food. He dabbled in a little of everything, from toy making, medicine brewing, to sewing. Overall he was alone, but happy. Even had a small, golden haired dog.

  
"Chica! Here girl, we're going out," Mark called, brushing a hair through his bright red hair. Paws came clanking down the hall before a big ball of fur sat down beside her owner. Mark slipped on his backpack and grabbed his bucket (it was large, brown and wooden. Could carry a few gallons of liquid at a time,) and beckoned her out the door. After he shut the door he went on his way.

  
Chica knew to stay close to her owner as they walked along. Mark eyed the forest warily, but continued on his way down the path. He didn't so much mind the trees or the creatures. The forest was actually quite beautiful and peaceful. What he did mind though, was what the beast had done to the few villagers who decided to test their fate.

  
Long ago, when mark was just a young child, word went through the village that the beast had claimed another victim. He had always heard tales of this beast, and wanted to see for himself. He rushed along with the rest of the village to were the commotion was all about. The crowd was large and dense, as well loud. He slowly made his way to the front, using his short height as a benefit. When he got to the front he almost sicked up at what he saw.

  
Mark quickly shook his head, dislodging the memory. He wouldn't wish such a fate on his worst enemy, that is if he had one. He sighed and smiled at Chica, "And how are you on this fine day?"

  
Chica was smelling the air before she let out a loud, "borf." Mark almost thought she was answering him, before he was suddenly hit on the back of the head. He felt a sharp pain in his skull as his body slowly collapsed to the ground. His vision started to blur, and he could only make out some of the words from his attackers as they pulled the pack from his back.

"Dump him..... forest"

  
"But sir we-"

  
".... off too the side."

  
He then passed out, a deep thrum pounding in his head.

  
~

  
When he woke he immediately groaned. His head sounded like a constant beat of drums and his limbs ached. He was shirtless, but small pieces of cloth still sat in a couple places... bandaids maybe? A warm lump sat by his feet, presumably Chica had jumped on the bed during the night. He brought his hands down to rub his eyes, only to find them chained above him. His eyes immediately snapped open, resulting in him wincing at a small bit of light coming from the window.

  
"Morn'in sleeping beauty," came a thick Irish accent from somewhere in the room. He heard glass clink before the sound of blinds closing. He slowly opened his eyes, gasping slightly at what he saw.

  
In front of him, leaning beside the window stood a man. He appeared a few years younger than Mark, and was dressed in mainly dark clothing. The shock was that the man by no means was normal. He had horns like rams on his head, as well as a long, but thin tail waving behind him. The hair on the top of his head matched the glow in his eyes, a bright, fluorescent green. When he spoke you could see fangs that looked sharp enough to tear through skin. The rest of him was... overly attractive. His mid waist was thin, and his hips a bit more pudgy. His arms were the slightest bit muscular, and covered with hair. He looked a bit smaller, but still decently strong.

  
Mark hurriedly sat up, able to bring his hands just in front of him. Silver chains were wrapped around his wrists, and made a dreadful clanking sound, "You're, You're the beast!"

  
The ma- beast, rose his eyebrows, "and you're a villager who I found in my woods, as well as patched up their wounds. You could at least be a little appreciate."

  
Mark gulped slightly, "Thank you. Would you please unlock these?" He gestured to his cuffs. Chica sat up, aware that the two of them were speaking, and moved to sit on her owner's lap.

  
The beast tsked, "Now, now, why would I do a think like that? Don't you know how it goes? You go off the path, you're fair game, and I've decided that you are mine. At least for the time being anyway."

  
Mark immediately shook his head, "I- I didn't mean to go off the path. I was ransacked! I've always stayed on the path whenever I've had to come to the forest. Please let me go."

  
The demon walked forward, before grabbing the others chin, "it's a pity what happened for you. Don't worry about the thieves though, their long gone." He smiled slightly before flicking his eyes along Mark's torso, "However, you seem just too... delicious... to pass up."

  
At that the demon sat back a little, looking at Chica. She simply wagged her tail as she looked between the two. He reached up and hand, his nails appearing black, and racked a hand through her fur, "As for this one, I've always wanted a fur ball. For now, it's getting rather late though. How about we put you away for a little while?"

  
At that Mark rapidly shook his head, "Don't, she's a good dog. She'll behave." His tone was almost begging. He was scared for his companion.

  
"Don't worry about the fur thing, I'm not interested in hurting such innocent animals," at that the beast gently took hold of her collar, before guiding her to a different room in the house. While he was gone, Mark struggled against his chains. It was futile, as they stayed firm and connected to whatever it was they were attached to.

  
When the beast came back in, he held still, waiting for what he assumed would be his death. He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat when they plopped down on Mark's lap. As attractive as he was, Mark didn't like the closeness very much. Mark moved his head back when a hand reached out for him, however, the demon persisted and ran his hand through the others hair, before going back around his chin, and forcing him to lift his head up, "Listen pet, I can do what I please with you. You're under my mercy, and you will behave. Do I make myself clear?"

  
Mark quickly nodded, barely being able to with the hand holding him. The demon smirked in response, "Good boy."

  
Mark immediately blushed, frowning slightly and looking the other way. He didn't like the tone the demon held, or the suggestive tinge on his words. "Ah, ah, ah, pet. Look at me."

  
Mark didn't like the situations, but listened to the demons orders regardless. The demon's hand trailed down his neck, before stopping at his chest. The demon's hand felt slightly chilled, as if he was holding something cold a few minutes ago. The demon was being gentle with him though.

  
"See, obeying isn't so hard," they hummed, "How about you call me Master?"

  
Mark shook his head, wanting the demon to stop using such dreadful innuendos. The demon flicked him, "I suggest you rethink telling me no. I'm not used to being denied, and you don't want to upset me. Now what are you going to call me?"

  
Mark looked down before the answer came out quietly, "Master."

  
The demon chuckled lightly, before lightly pushing on Mark's chest. Mark's eyes widened in fright as he was pushed back to lay down on the cushion. The demon laid on top of him, seemingly cuddling into him, almost as if he was a teddy bear, "Sleep. You need your rest."

  
With that all the lights were off, other than a candle coming from the kitchen.

  
~

  
When Mark woke again, it was to the beast rubbing their nose down along his neck. He tried to scoot away, but the beast only straddled him and continued, "You smell so... alive."

  
Mark carefully reached his hands down to push the other away, only for the demon to catch them and intertwine their fingers. "Humans... so shy sometimes."

  
"Beas-," the beast gave him a look. "M-Master, please stop." At that the demon frowned, but carefully got off of him anyway. The demon reached for something, before grabbing Mark's arms and pulling him up. He moved one of the cuffs down, and wrapped something along Mark's wrist, "This is to stay on. I'll know if you take it off, and there will be punishment. Do not try to escape or go anywhere unauthorized either."

  
With that the beast unlocked the cuffs, and put them behind the cushion. Mark gently rubbed at his wrists, "Thank you."

  
The demon hummed, "go make us so breakfast. The fur ball has been let outside and fed already."

  
Mark gulped, but was glad Chica was safe. He walked over to the kitchen, looking around it slightly. He found the pans soon enough, before looking in the fridge. When he went to get out the plates and forks, the demon told him to only grab the larger plate, as well as one fork. Mark frowned, but did as expected, carrying it over to the other. The demon took it and gestured Mark to sit down, before climbing back on his lap and re-covering them both up, "Your lap is rather comfortable."

  
They grabbed the fork and scooped up some eggs, before holding it up for the other to eat. When Mark hesitated the demon sighed, "Would you just eat already?"

  
Mark slowly leaned forward and ate the bite, slowly figuring out that the demon was unaware of how intimate most of the things he was doing were.

  
After sharing breakfast the demon stood and washed the plates. Mark stayed where he was, looking around the cabin, hoping to find a way out. The demon cleared his throat, "Would you like to take a bath together?"

  
Mark immediately shook his head, bringing his knees up slightly. The demon appeared confused, "I though that humans appreciated cleanliness?"

  
Mark sighed slightly, brushing his hand through his hair, "We- we do, just, what you're suggesting is rather... intimate."

  
The demon shook his head, "I don't know what that means, all I know is that I'd like you to wash that blood off you. It's overly tempting."

  
Mark shifted slightly towards the corner, "Why is blood tempting?"

  
The beast chuckled, "Blood is very tasty to me. I mainly survive on regular food, however occasionally I do have to have a proper drink, and I haven't had one in quite a while."

  
Mark was uneasy at hearing this, "could I take a bath alone?"

  
The demon hummed, "I'm not sure if I want to leave you alone. Wouldn't it be so much nicer if it was the two of us though?"

  
Mark shook his head and the demon huffed, "fine ya bastard, but I'll be close by. Leave the bracelet on as well."

  
Mark nodded and scurried off to find the bathroom.

  
During his bath he made sure to scrub every drop of blood off of himself, not wanting to tempt fate or the demon. After he got out he dried himself off, and looked through the cabinets for clothing. He was glad to find a pair of pants that would fit him, as well as a clean shirt under the sink. The shirt was a bit of a tight fit, but it'd do for now. He looked around the bathroom a bit, before looking out the window. Outside he saw Chica, as well as a garden. He started feeling around the window, looking for a latch.

  
Right when he found one, he was yanked back. Fear ran through his body as A loud growl sounded in his ear, "Trying to escape are we? And here I thought you were doing so good. Suppose you'll just have to be taught a lesson."

  
Mark squeaked as he was dragged away from the window, nails digging into his skin. He tried to pry them loose, but it was no use. Next thing he knew he was thrown on a bed. His arms were grabbed, but he immediately tugged them away. A loud growl was heard before they were tugged with a brutal force, making him cry out. They were chained above him, but he continued to struggle. The demon rolled on top of him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back, "Trying to escape from me. Big mistake. Maybe I should drink from you? Make you my next little snack."

  
Mark cried out at the hold on his hair touched his wound, "Please don't! You could kill me."

  
The demon didn't seem phased by that, "I've killed many before, you aren't any special."

  
Mark struggled harder, doing his best to dislodge the demon. It didn't work, but he continued anyway. The demon scented around his neck, barely scrapping his teeth over it.

  
The beast tore himself away and left the room, the lights turning off behind him. Mark was left alone in the dark, his breathing slowly calming down. He rolled over and burrowed his face in a pillow, tears rolling down his cheeks, hoping the monster had left him for a while.


End file.
